


En mitad del Pacífico

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii, vacaciones largamente merecidas que deciden compartir los cinco miembros de DBSK, junto con un invitado de última hora que Junsu se lleva: su hermano. Afortunadamente lo que pasa en Hawaii, se queda en Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mitad del Pacífico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito para **Allalabeth** en respuesta a su reto en el certamen _Pedid y se os dará_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La petición era la siguiente:  
>  _Primavera de 2008. Dong Bang Shin Ki tiene una semana de vacaciones y deciden irse de viaje a Hawaii. Junsu pregunta a los demás si puede invitar a su hermano como regalo por haber terminado la carrera. Como Junho les cae bien a todos, dicen que sí. Lo que a mí me interesa es que me cuentes cómo, a lo largo de esa semana, Junho termina liándose con todos excepto Junsu (que no se entera de nada, es 200% heterosexual y supone que su hermano también porque conoce las novias de las que Junho ha estado enamorado)._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Brusco, urgente, explosivo... y aún así no carente de cierta dulzura. Apasionado e impaciente, con el punto justo de orgullo como para representar un reto. El último reto. El único que se había planteado de forma consciente, que había buscado más allá de cualquier vestigio de lógica o cautela.

Se levantó en silencio y buscó a tientas su ropa en la oscuridad de la habitación. El frío se colaba a través de la ventana abierta mientras el cielo comenzaba a clarear, después de la breve noche. Fugaz, desenfrenada y ardiente. Mucho más de lo que había llegado a imaginar o desear, aunque de una forma completamente distinta a las anteriores.

Se giró hacia el hombre que descansaba sobre la inmensa cama con expresión calma y apacible, y no pudo evitar revivir las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación perdida de un hotel de Hawaii: cómo había descubierto su piel de forma desesperada, casi a trompicones; cómo había respondido a sus caricias, a sus besos, a sus gemidos; cómo había buscado dominar y había terminado siendo el dominado, pero de una forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que vencía por que él lo permitía; cómo se había rendido, entregado y arrancado de él respuestas que no sabía que podía dar.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, decidido a vestirse y a salir de ahí cuanto antes, no porque no quisiese quedarse, sino porque sabía que no era prudente, que todo se volvería enormemente complicado si la mañana lo encontraba ahí. O Junsu. Ya bastante había tentado su suerte durante esa semana...

Se puso la camiseta y cogió sus playeras con la mano, asegurándose de que no quedaba ninguna evidencia de que él hubiese pasado la noche ahí. Y tras un último vistazo a Changmin, Junho abandonó la habitación.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Apenas pudo dormir hora y media antes de que Junsu viniera a despertarlo, tan cargado de energía como si llevase horas despierto. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y se puso a parlotear sobre maletas, horarios y aeropuertos, y la pena que le daba que la semana de vacaciones hubiese llegado a su fin.

Junho lo escuchaba a medias mientras se vestía, acusando el exceso de ejercicio y la falta de descanso. Sus días habían estado llenos de Junsu, de risas, de fútbol en la arena y juegos en el agua. De comidas exóticas, bromas que no terminaba de entender y gritos entusiasmados ante cada descubrimiento en esas islas.

Sus noches... sus noches se habían compuesto de placer inesperado y encuentros furtivos, en una sucesión en cadena que jamás se hubiese imaginado antes de estar ahí.

Ni siquiera tenía muy clara la manera en que había comenzado. Recordaba haber salido de su habitación la noche del tercer día, demasiado acalorado como para poder conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que tenía en mente era dar un largo paseo por la playa, quizás correr hasta caer dormido de puro agotamiento...

No había llegado muy lejos. Se lo había encontrado sentado en la arena, mirando las olas con una sonrisa idiota y una botella en la mano de algo que parecía agua, pero que a juzgar por su estado no lo era. Junho suponía que le había dicho algo, o que había intentado ayudarlo a levantarse para que pudiese volver al hotel, pero no eran más que eso, suposiciones.

Porque lo siguiente que recordaba era su propia espalda contra la arena, adhiriéndose a su piel sudorosa, y encima el cuerpo de ese hombre que le había hecho perder la razón por completo. Que le había hecho olvidar quién era y dónde estaba, y sólo desear recorrer, besar y acariciar cada pequeña porción de perfecta piel.

Junho jamás se había sentido tan indefenso ante nadie, fuese hombre o mujer. Jamás había tenido la sensación de estar en un sueño, ni había necesitado aferrarse a alguien con fuerza y desesperación. Era él quién lo había penetrado, sí, pero en ningún momento había dominado el encuentro. Fue el otro quien marcó el ritmo en todo momento, quien subyugó sus sentidos y su cuerpo y los envolvió a los dos en esa frenética danza que había culminado en un orgasmo cegador.

El resto de la noche se había convertido en un ir y venir en su habitación, lleno cómos y por qués, de vergüenza e inseguridad sobre cómo proceder cuando lo tuviera enfrente. En vano, porque cuando se encontraron en el desayuno, Jaejoong no recordaba nada. Y si lo hacía, Junho no pudo encontrar una grieta en su fachada que lo delatase.

—¡ _Hyung_!

Junsu lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, a dos pasos de él. Por un momento sus recuerdos se habían vuelto tan vívidos que había olvidado con quién estaba, algo que no debía ocurrir. No si quería evitar que el infierno se desatase. Su hermano era terriblemente protector, tanto con él como con sus compañeros de grupo, y Junho no estaba seguro de que pudiese llegar a entender lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. 

Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía...

—Perdona, creo que sigo medio dormido —respondió, ocultando tras una sonrisa cualquier vestigio de sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo. Apresúrate. Yo voy a desayunar, te espero abajo.

Y con la misma energía con la que había entrado, abandonó la habitación.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Con él todo había sido más directo. Sin excusas, sin preámbulos y sin dobles intenciones. Se metió en su habitación la cuarta noche y lo esperó sentado en el sofá, junto a la ventana, sin encender ninguna luz. Junho casi se había muerto de la impresión al encontrarlo allí y todavía alterado le había preguntado el motivo.

Nunca iba a olvidar su respuesta: _“Te oí anoche. Te vi. Y sólo pude desear sentirte también. Déjame cumplir mi deseo...”_

Había leído sobre ello, incluso había escuchado que podía ocurrir, pero él jamás se había perdido en una voz, de un modo tan irrevocable que sus capacidades de respuesta quedasen anuladas. Sintió su tono en la piel como una caricia, provocando estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente. Y sus objeciones, de haber tenido alguna, quedaron olvidadas.

Fue diferente, más lento y enloquecedor, con el punto justo de arrebato para obnubilar sus sentidos. Cada movimiento era erotismo en estado puro, cada sonrisa una oda a la lujuria, cada embestida un choque frenético de cuerpos, voces y respiraciones alteradas. Junho había acabado agotado sobre esa cama, incapaz de pensar en nada, o de preguntarse qué pasaría cuando volviera a verlo. Le había dado igual.

Sin embargo no fue tan indulgente como Jaejoong. Cada vez que se lo encontraba, cada vez que lo tenía enfrente, algo en sus ojos le decía que no había olvidado ni un sólo segundo de esa noche. Y eran miradas tan claras, tan íntimas, que había tenido la sensación de que cualquiera que las viera lo sabría.

Junho no había podido relajarse ni una sola mañana desde entonces. Tener a Junsu sentado a su lado, frente a un Yoochun de sensual sonrisa era como estar sentado sobre el lecho de un faquir: una mirada más larga, un tono de voz distinto, y todo podría desmoronarse.

Afortunadamente Junsu no era alguien que notara ese tipo de cosas y terminó su último desayuno de las vacaciones sin enterarse de nada.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

El avión estaba casi vacío, lo cual era una suerte. No para él, que al fin y al cabo le daba igual, sino para los demás. Puede que en Hawaii no fuesen muy conocidos, pero todas las personas que iban en ese vuelo se dirigían a Corea y allí eran poco menos que dioses. De modo que cuanta menos gente los reconociese menos problemas tendrían.

Junho miraba por la ventanilla la interminable extensión de mar que se presentaba ante él. Hasta ese viaje el mar siempre había representado la calma, una planicie donde perderse entre el arrullo de las olas y los reflejos del sol en su superficie.

Después de esas vacaciones nunca iba a volver a verlo igual.

La quinta noche no lo había buscado de forma consciente, pero cuando se quedaron a solas, metidos los dos en el agua, no había podido evitar la curiosidad que se apoderó de él. Las pequeñas gotas deslizándose por su piel como húmedos dedos, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, habían provocado ideas que sólo dos días antes le habrían parecido inapropiadas con el compañero de su hermano, pero que en aquél momento se le habían antojado lo más natural del mundo.

Por una vez él había iniciado el avance, y también por vez primera se permitió entregarse. Junho sintió como cada embestida en su interior enviaba un torbellino de placer por su cuerpo, frenético e irrefrenable, mientras sus labios perdían su identidad hasta repetir sólo un nombre, una y otra vez. Las olas rodeándolos, envolviéndolos en una sustancia que debería sentirse fría, pero que no eran más que caricias chocando contra su abrasadora piel.

Sí le había sorprendido su reacción una vez que la nube de deseo se desvaneció para dar paso al agotamiento y la calma. Su mirada se había vuelto más culpable que la propia y sus palabras habían suplicado un silencio que ya pensaba guardar.

Yunho no había vuelto a mirarlo a la cara.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose por enésima vez si se habría equivocado, si había sido demasiado débil para su propio bien y si eso traería consecuencias. Y al igual que las veces anteriores, tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—Sabes que las vacaciones son para descansar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Junsu, de camino al aparcamiento de Incheon, donde sus coches estarían esperando.

—¿Perdón?

—Las ojeras te llegan hasta el suelo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo por las noches en lugar de dormir?

Junho lo miró sorprendido y entrecerró los ojos, intentando discernir si había segundas intenciones en su pregunta. Mas su mirada era cristalina, llena de complicidad y buen humor. Conocía a su hermano perfectamente y sabía que si sospechara algo de todo lo que había pasado en esa isla no estaría ni remotamente tan tranquilo como se veía.

No, no sabía nada. Nunca iba a saberlo. Lo que había pasado en mitad del Pacífico iba a quedarse enterrado en su mente como el recuerdo de un sueño placentero, lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener imágenes indelebles tras sus párpados al cerrar los ojos, pero tan inverosímil que nadie en su sano juicio creería que había sucedido de verdad.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada, sin responder, como si considerase su pregunta absurda, indigna de recibir una réplica.

Y Junsu no insistió.


End file.
